NFLRZ: Anna Mystery of the Ghost House
by Rushstar32
Summary: (Do not own NFLRZ or Anna game) Before the first NFL International game, Freedom goes to investigate disappearances in the Italian mountains.
1. Chapter 1

Anna: Mystery of the ghost house

_2007, October..._

Liberty: Little to the left...bit more aaaannnnnd-PERFECT!

_The sign said 'WELCOME TO WEMBLEY S__TADIUM!' in big letters. Liberty smiled. So much progress over the years with their arrival on the plant as strangers, now they were prized stars all over the world._

Construction worker: Should be ready for the game between the Giant's and Dolphin's, right Lib.

Liberty: Yep...I just want to thank you guys again for the construction of the stadium.

Construction Worker: It was our pleasure. I should thank you 32 rush for helping us with the project...*_Looks around seeing them work…notice something_* Hey, where did the Patriot one go?

Liberty: Italy, he says that the locals got spooked over something these past months and since we were on this side of the world, he went to investigate.

Construction Worker: You mean the disappearances of the men there. Are you sure he wants to do that?

Liberty: He said he came prepared-

* * *

Liberty voiceover: **Something tells me he planned this for a while.**

_Freedom stood at the entrance to the small abandoned sawmill, high up in the Italian mountains in Aosta Valley. The house was nestled nearby a river, the birds' chipping. He remember when he went through the small village. A poor elderly women crying over her son's disappearance. Well, he couldn't let this go on any further._

Freedom: Well, here I am...I guess it's time to find answers.

_Freedom walked to the door, he attempts to open it but it was lock._

Freedom: Great it's locked *_looks up to see an eye graved into the rock_* Maybe there's another way in.

_Freedom looked in his bag. Knowing that this might be tricky, he managed to pack certain items he believed would help him; A Kantian, a lighter, a pocket knife, and a first-aid kit. He took out the lighter, with caused the eye to glisten a bit, taking him aback._

Freedom: W-Wha...does that thing need to be on fire to open...

_Freedom looked around to see if he could light something, seeing that the eye wanted this. It wasn't long till he found a stick lodged in the rocks, blocking part of the stream. With all his strength, he lifted the stick up causing the rock to tumble away and the water there cleared._

Freedom: There we go-huh *_sees a glass shard; picks it up_* why is glass in here?

_Freedom turns around, putting the shard in the bag, when he sees a small cellar door underneath the steps._

Freedom: A-HA! *_Runs over to it and opens it up, it's dark, so he used his lighter_* Huh, another one...maybe it goes along with the eye. *_Picks up glass shard_*Now, we just need some fuel for this flame.

_Freedom then proceeded to collect pine cones. Running back to the eye, he places the shards in it, then placed the pinecones around it._

Freedom: *_Uses lighter_* Let's see what this does.

_Ignites it._

Women's voice: *_Ghostly_* Can you hear them...*_unknown words_*

Freedom: *_Blinks; confused_* Uhhh, pardon what? *_Looks at the doorknob_* WHOA!

_The knob was on fire._

Freedom: Okay...now what do I do, extinguish it?

_Freedom, with that idea in mind, runs to the steam, fills the canteen, runs back and doses the flame. He hears the door click._

Freedom: There, now I can go in...

_Steps inside and closes the door._

_The inside looked ancient. Old bookcases, broken floors, crack wall. But the candles and lights were lit_

Freedom: Is someone still here? *_Finds a note; reads it_* 'Obsessed by such Purity, he stretched out his arm and cut himself with the heated blade. At last he had fulfilled the rite. Only when he has seen his own blood pollute the limpid water, he realized he was drawing to the truth.' Umm, okay...I got a bad feeling about this.

Women's voice: *_Ghostly_* You seek a truth which you can never understand.

Freedom: Ummm.

_Freedom walks to the stove, where he saw something in it...a key. Quickly use the water from his cantina, he doses the fire._

Freedom: Ha! A key, wonder what your-*_Earthquake_* F-F-FOOOOORRRR!

_The ground shock, and Freedom held the closest stable object in the room. Then it stopped. Sawdust covered parts of the floor. Freedom looked up, and noticed something fell on his head...a bundle of leaves, in different colors no less. He grabs them, cuts the string and places them in his bag. He kicked something, a box._

_Freedom placed the box in a small hole, found in a room with the middle floor caved in with water. He looks through the peep hole in the box's to see a scene of two mountains. He sighed...this was confusing, what kind of puzzle was this. He walked back out to the room when..._

Freedom: *_Sharp pain around the ankle_* OWW! *_Grabs it; blood dripping from its new wound_* What was-*_noticed a blade, handless_* Oh...whoever is here should really watch what he puts on the ground *_Picks it up and places it in bag; tries to stand up_* -_Bites lip/hisses_\- nope...*_gets out aid kit_* not gonna continue on like this.

_Freedom looks at the wound...it was deep, but not too deep to be consider dangerous. After wrapping it in gaze and placing the kite back in, he gets back up to investigate some more...but-_

Freedom: *_Fear/shock_* AH! WHA-WHO!

_A ghostly shadow figure appeared, Freedom tried to move but-_

Freedom: WHY CAN'T I MOVE *_Sees more, circling him_* AND HE HAS FRIENDS! *_One gets to close; swats at them, eyes closed_* AH! NO! *_opens them sees their gone_.* -_panting_-What the hey was that!?

_Freedom gets up and backs away, he turns to see a mannequin top...covered in charcoal and on fire, dark chanting from nowhere._

Women's voice: *_Screams and no's_*

Freedom: *_Walks back before heading the table; horrified_* Wh-what was...what is this place?

_He staggers into the water room, where he slips, saw dust falling into the water where a beam of light was...the dust collected itself on it, making a small bridge to the edge of the light._

Freedom: Uhhh...okay.

Women's voice: *_Ghostly_* They weep...every night, they weep.

_Freedom was leaving the water room, when he got a good look at the table. There was a handle. Pushing it, it fell out of the crack and Freedom concluded it was the blade's handle, placing it on._

Freedom: A knife?

Women's voice: They still exist, they are with in me.

_Freedom head ached as the place grew dark...clutching his head he fell to his knees._

Freedom: *_Pained_* This-pain... This place isn't normal...

_Passes out._

**End of Part 1**


	2. Chapter 2

_Back at Wembley Stadium. Afternoon..._

Talon: He's been gone for a while.

_The others have been waiting for Freedom for hours, but he has not returned._

Freefall: Do you think he's in trouble?

Liberty: I hope not, He said he'd should be back by nightfall...-_sighs_\- Freedom where are you?

* * *

_With Freedom..._

_Freedom woke up, groaning as he sat up. He looked around, the candles and lights were red with unknown symbols shining._

Freedom: W-What happened?

_Freedom got up, and walked back into the water room._

Freedom: Something about this room and the knife connects for some reason *_Thinking back to the note; Horrified_* A-Am i supposed to draw my blood out with a knife heated?!

_Freedom took it out...it needed to be heated, so he placed the lighter underneath it. When it was hot he walked onto the dust bridge to the center._

Freedom: -_sighs/gulps_\- Let's make it quick.

_With a flash, he sliced his arm, wincing at the pain as blood fell into the water. The ground shoke again and the light in the water grew. Freedom saw two people in it...they looked sad._

Freedom: Children?

_Another figure appears; a women…but it's not the one he's been hearing...wait, why did he think that._

Freedom: Who are you?

_They vanish. Freedom winced at the cut he made, taking out the kit and bandaging it. Putting it back, the lights went off._

Freedom: What now-*_Turns and then screams in terror_* WHAT THE HAY?!

_A shadow ball was fallowing him, and heading right towards him. Freedom started to run from it. After a few laps around the pool water and out into the other room, Freedom had enough and took out his lighter._

Freedom: *_Scared_* Lordy Lu, stay away! *_Punches his hand with the lit lighter through the shadow_*

_The shadow vanished and the lights came back on. Freedom panted with fear and tiredness from running. Freedom slumped at the nearby wall._

Freedom: -_panting_\- Okay...that was too close.

_Freedom sat there for about a minute before getting up. When he did, he noticed that the walls had window-like stone painting on them, one with two heads engraved on top, eyes glowing._

Freedom: When did this appear? *_Looks at the art works_* It looks like it could be something from the Salem Witch Trials...never a good sign. *_Touches the embossed eyes_*

_The ground started shaking again. Freedom swayed and fell to the ground. Jeering and a women's screams were heard. When it finally stopped, Freedom looked up at the wall in front of him..._

Freedom: Wha-*_Reads the writing_* ' The Death was Black, The Hatred was Bronze, The Happiness Golden, The Solitude Silvery, Yet the sole lie was White' *_Confused_* what does it mean-_gasp_-*_takes out the leaves_* That's why they're in different colors, they each go with the words...meaning the leaves go with the pictures!

_Freedom got up and ran to each picture the leaves went with, three were in the main saw room, two were in the pool room. He made sure the leaf color was correct with each picture. He messed up once or twice but that did not deture him. He place the finale leaf on the picture and sighed with pride._

Women's voice: *_Ghostly_* Can you hear my kin? Can you hear your kin?

Freedom: -_groans_\- This voice...*_Hears a click_* Huh...did a door unlock?

* * *

_Freedom went to the door were a circle surrounded by eyes was and pushed it open. He walked in and jumped in surprise and fear when he saw half the room was covered by that shadow stuff. He then notices the lamp and quickly lit it, send the shadows away. He grabbed an Iron bar (Just in case that thing came back) and proceeded into the room. Freedom saw another picture however..._

Freedom: *_Looks at the picture_* Oh no...Baby sacrifice. -_Shivers_\- Just when things can get creepy we take a left turn into horror vile...*_Horror and disgust_* Why do I think I should stab the pic baby in order to continue...*_Thinks, then sighs; Takes out heated blade; Looks at the picture baby in regret_* I'm so sorry..

_Freedom closed his eyes and stabs the picture baby...blood poured from the picture and he jumped back. After the blood drain, a real life heart appeared, still beating_.

Women's voice: *_Ghostly_* Here dwells the eternity I promised to mankind

Freedom: *_Horrified_* O-kay that's gross.

_Freedom grabbed it and ran out...throwing it into the stove. He leaves the stove and turns left...where he trips on another hidden small cellar._

Freedom: -_Groans_\- I'm gonna be all banged up at the end of this...*_Opens the cell door and finds a stove pipe_* Huh, this must goes with the stove.

_He picks up the stove along with some pine needle branches._ _He could still hear the beating...an idea came to him_

_Freedom returned to the stove and inserted the pipe on it. He then placed the pine needles in it and lit the fire in it._

Freedom: Okay...*_looks up_* hope you find happiness up there.

_The room started shaking again. Freedom's head started to hurt again...but this time it was a bit severe than the first on. A women began crying and Freedom went to his knees. Finally it stop again._

Women's Voice: *_Ghostly_* Do you really think you're getting close to understanding? You're just getting closer to losing yourself.

_A ladder to the loft fell open. _

Freedom: *_Freedom blinked_*W-What...that feeling? Is someone else here? -_Sighs_\- I now wish I brought Chief or Arrow-head. Their expert on this kind of supernatural phenomenon than I am.

_Freedom got up and walked over, climbing up the ladder._

* * *

_Upstairs was no better, branches grew all over the place and fro what Freedom could tell, logic was gone. In front of him was a chair, which was behind a wall with a cryptic symbol on it._

Women's Voice: *_Ghostly_* You seek a haven from which you'll never be able to return from.

Freedom: Noo, I just want to get these men back to their family...who am I talking to? It isn't that women who was in the pond, so is it someone else? I guess I'll find out up here.

_He sighed as he began to search the upper floor._

**End Part 2**


	3. Chapter 3

_Back at Wembley Stadium, nightfall..._

Bolt: Okay...Something wrong. He said he be back before nightfall.

Liberty: Yes...I know. Freedom must be in trouble. *_Turns to Toro_* When the next boat to Italy?

Toro: Well, for nighttime cruises, 9:20

Liberty: Very well then...Half of you stay here in case something comes up, Stampede take over for me while I'm gone.

Stampede: Of course.

Liberty: The rest fallow me!

* * *

_With Freedom..._

_Freedom retrieved the masks from the wall...making sure not to put them on._

Freedom: Freaky looking mask...why would someone have these?

_Freedom walked to the other side_

Women's Voice: *_Ghostly_* You fear death, and yet you have no qualms about inbestoweing it.

Freedom: Nooo...I swear if someone messing with me.

_Freedom opens the wardrobe and finds a black dress and veil. He grabs the two objects carefully._

Freedom: I wonder-*_Places thee Monkey mask on dress...it fits?_* Huh...well then.

_Freedom held the combined pieces together, then went to the chair, setting on it like it was sitting in it._

Freedom: It does look creepy, however more of the Halloween creepy then horror creepy.

_Freedom walks away from it, unknowingly it was watching him as he opened the trunk and pokes his head in._

Freedom: *_Grabs a bag_* Bag o' seed and grow soil...nice. *_Earthquakes start again; falls in it_* AHHH!

* * *

_Few minutes later_

_Freedom climbed out of the trunk after the shaking stopped and notice the room had a red color light to it now and the symbol on the wall was glowing red._

Freedom: Are we having aftershocks or something?

_Freedom walked to see what happened when the grow soil fell on a plant._

Freedom: Huh..*_He pokes it, then snaps it_* These might come in handy, wonder if there's more.

_Freedom then proceeded to snap off all the vine like plants from the wall._

Freedom: *_Finishes collecting them_* Huh, same amount as the art work down stairs.

Women's voice: *_Ghostly_* I won't be able to save you again, Not any longer.

_Freedom closed his eyes and sigh...but when he opened them the room change. Stalagmites came out of the ground, there were pockets of water up some of the walls and the room shone a light lavender._

Freedom: *_Bit scared_* What's with all the room changes?

_Freedom then decided to see if there was anything left downstairs._

* * *

_Downstairs..._

Freedom: *_Freaked out_* WHHHHHAHAAAAA!

_Eyes were on the walls and the pictures were gone when Freedom reached down stairs_.

Freedom: *_Terrified_* Ohhh it feels like their watching me...

_Freedom went to check if the stove was still burn, but it was out and all that was left were ashes, He decided to take that with him just in case. Walking into the room with the sacrifice pic…he was then surrounded by shadow figures once again, circling him._

Freedom: *_Scared_* WHAT DO YOU WANT? I'M NOT PLAYING RING AROUND THE ROSY WITH YOU!

_They vanish. Freedom was at the end of his rope with all this stuff that has been happening to him. He reached where the pic once was and came up with an idea. He placed on of the vines in it, then ran out to do the same smothering then with the ashes from the stove. He then proceeded to light them on fire, running to each one till he got the last one lit. After the last one in the sacrifice room died out, it revealed a visage place for a face._

Freedom: One of the mask should fit *_Places mask in_* hmmm...does it need to be covered *_Takes out veil and covers it_* THERE *_Turns around and screamed_*

_Hand were poking out of the floor, which promptly made Freedom leave the room. He walked out to see all but one vine extinguish. Looking into one, he finds a bowl of wood._

Freedom: Why do I feel dread looking at this...

* * *

_Freedom placed the seeds in the water and the ground shoke, but not like before. Next thing he knew he was staring at a full grown tree. Freedom ran back upstairs to see the top...and he slump._

Freedom: *_Grim_* Another baby sacrifice...guess that's what the bowl is for, *_sarcasm_* Peachy.

_Freedom used the heated knife with dread and stabs its, collecting the blood that fell into the bowl. He walked away quickly till he got to the symbolized wall._

Freedom: *_Grim_* Now what do you want me to do, splash you with it?

_No response, but he knew the answer as he dosed the wall with blood. This time the earth shoke with force. Freedom screamed in pain as the headache came back, 2 times worse then before._

Women's Voice: *_Ghostly_* Free them...Free me...Free us, Creature of the Star...

_Freedom eyes widen...It couldn't be..._

Freedom: *_Shock; In pain_* A-A-An-Anna?

_No answer. He didn't need one._.._then the floor caved underneath him and he fell._

**End of Part 3**


	4. Chapter 4

_Back with the others,_

_The group arrived in the village, the clock saying 11:00. They hoped the locals can tell them what has happened to their lost friend._

Liberty: Let's try this house first.

_The group nodded as Alto knocked on the door. The lights turned on as an elderly women appeared._

Elderly Women: _**Tu chi sei. **_Who are you?

Lasso: *_Hat down in a kind gesture_* Pardon us for intruding on you slumber Miss, But have you seen a Patriot Humanoid around here today.

Peck: He said he was investigating disappearances in a house not too far from-

Elderly Women: *_Starts crying; tears streaming down her face as she covers her face with her hands; Italian speaking_* _**AHHHHHHHH, il mio povero bambino! Perché! Perché**_!

_The Rusherz flinched._

Peck: *_Worried_*W-Was it something I said?

Lasso *_Comforts the women; pats her back_* Calm down Miss, we're sorry if we said something to upset you.

Elderly Women: *_Calms down_* No, no, It's just the disappearances...my son went missing a few day ago, he went up to the mountain to collect wood and nevered returned. Your friend said he would find him but...that mountain is cursed.

Arrow-Head: Curse...what do you mean?

_The Elderly Women be-coned them inside.  
_

* * *

_Elderly Women middle daughter poured the final cup of espresso in. The Elderly Women thanked her, as she walked away._

Elderly Women: I hope you like caffè espresso.

Liberty: We do thank you...We apologies again if we woke you up from your sleep.

Elderly Women: It's fine. Now about the curse...*_The Rusherz listened closely_* Long ago, between Périasc and Champoluc, there was a lumberjack and his family, a wife and two baby twins, that lived in a sawmill. The family, like most families back in the day, religion was a factor of their daily life as well, everything was bliss...

* * *

_Back with Freedom..._

_Freedom groaned in pain...his body felt like it was on fire. Slowly getting up, he found himself in a underground cave system, surrounded by a light system._

Freedom: -_Sighs_\- Well, time to finishes this *_Takes out the mask and places it on the center piece_*

_It took him a while to solve the puzzle but when he did, a stream of white light beamed from on edge of the rock to the other side. Checking if it was stable to walk on he proceeded._

Freedom: Who is this women? Why does she try and trap me? W-What if it isn't even her doing this?

* * *

Elderly Women: -Then Anna came.

Grizzly: *_Curious_* Anna?

Elderly Women: Thought by men to be an ancient deity or a human avatar. However to the man, she was beautiful to the point of obsessive. He tried to seduce her, but she knew he was married and refused. Anna would unknowingly lure men into worship, causing them to murder those close to them or starve themselves at the feet of her statue. She was branded.

* * *

_Freedom traveled throughout the tunnel. He at one point came across fertility doll after making a wrong turn. Now he was staring at a face in the all…literally._

Freedom: Ohhh that's creepy.

_Walking away from it, he later finds a bronze eye in the wall. He pokes it and it fall into his hands._

Freedom: *_Disgusted_* Don't tell me the head has to eat this -_sighs_-.

_Walks back._

* * *

Elderly Women: After she had left, because of his obsession with her and abusive personality, he changed. He was spiteful to those close to him.

Bolt: Why do I feel something bad happened?

Elderly Women: Cause it did.

* * *

_Freedom placed the now realistic eye back. The sound of gongs played and rocks falling apart._

Freedom: What is that?!

_Freedom walk away, towards the sound. Freedom found a sea of lit candles, aiming towards something and walked forward._

Women Voice: *_Ghostly_* He did this….He did this….

_Freedom stopped._

Freedom: H-he? *_Thinks_* Who are you?

Women Voice: *_Ghostly_*…ANNA.

_Freedom froze._

Freedom: *_Horror_* I-Impossible….She died years ago.

Elderly Women voiceover: **One night, he snuck away a statue of Anna from the Church, placing it underneath the house. He worshiped her till one day his wife found out. Angered at this, she tried to take the statue away and back in its proper place.**

Freedom: What's that? *_Walks towards it_* A statue? *_Reads the description_* ANNA? I thought this statue went missing, why is it down here?

Elderly Women voiceover: **He thought she was defiling the Statue, jealous over the statue beauty over her's. He was gone, he took his axe...**

Freedom: *_Looks at mannequin dolls_* Why are there dolls here...*_Notices a door on the side_* A door? *_Walks over and opens it_* What's behind-*_Screams bloody murder_*

Elderly Women voiceover: **He killed her, then his children in order to bring her back. But it didn't. He was sent to an Asylum when he was found out, but escaped...It is said he returned to the mountain and lure men into the saw mill…the story says that he collect men in order to bring Anna to him, for if there was a group of them she would have to come.**

Freefall voiceover: **He started an unwilling cult...**

_Freedom looked scared, his pupils shrinked. There were the missing men, chained to the wall and clothes tattered, but alive...it could not be the same for the skeletor remains of a women and two infant children on the ground._

Man 1: _**Grazie alle stelle**_...We're saved.

_Freedom rushes over and begins to free the men._

Freedom: What the hey is going on! Is this some type of cult thing?

Man 2: No...It is the Lumberjack, he kidnapped us in order to summon someone name 'Anna'.

Man 3: But Anna has been dead for years. She died of an illness after she exile herself. He went mad! He even stole the statue.

Man 1: We tried to send him to the psychiatric, but he escape! He wants us to bring her back from the dead.

Freedom: *_Looks around_* Look, while looking around I notice an exit that leaves from the cave and back to the village. Go down there, you'll be safe.

Man 1: But what about you?

Freedom: *_Grim_* There's one more thing that must be done...Now go!

_The freed men run out of the cell. Freedom, making sure they all left, waited...then he finally came._

Lumberjack: So, your here...and you have taken away my followers.

Freedom: No, they're not...you kidnapped then for your own obsession over a women who doesn't even like you.

Lumberjack: You shall not speak to Anna that way.

Freedom: Anna been gone for years...she died from an illness

Lumberjack: No, she is here...*_walks to statue, followed by Freedom_* She has always been here.

Freedom: She's not here...but the statue is, you're taking it back to the where it belongs right now.

Lumberjack: Really.

_Caves in. Freedom eyes widen._

Freedom: Oh no….

Lumberjack: I think not, I will stay in the chamber forever...why, because I has "Anna" with I...and you shall be her slave. I couldn't trap the other followers though, but you…*_Walks towards Freedom_* You will make it all up.

_Freedom looked around…and sighs, he really did not want to do this, it was uncomfortable to do, showing his other skin...but it was the only way, it was a Rusherz most powerful weapon...his only way to escape and end the madness. Freedom walks to the caved in entrance, closing his eyes._

Freedom: *_Echoed voice_* You have left me no choice then.

_Freedom's body shredded, reveling an aura like body, glowing red white and blue. His eyes open reveling glowing white eyes and blue irises._

Lumberjack: W-WH-What are you doing?!

Freedom: *_Echoed voice_* Ending this…for good

_His body grew light and then the chamber, cave and house exploded in a ball of light._

**End part 4**

* * *

_**Tu chi sei- **_who are you

_** il mio povero bambino- **_my poor baby

_**Perché- **_why

_**Grazie alle stelle- **_Thanks to the stars


	5. Chapter 5

_**Anna's voice: Now we are free….**_

_The explosion was heard all over the village as thing shoke from the aftershock._

Elderly Women: *_Fear_* What is this?

Liberty: *_Looking out the window; sees smoke_* It came from the mountain!

_The Rusherz and villagers ran out of the houses toward the area. When they got there, they were shocked. The sawmill house was gone and all that remained was a crater containing two people, one the Rusherz recognized quickly_.

Rusherz: *_Concern_* FREEDOM!

_Freedom groaned as he regain consciousness, as his vision cleared to see his friends running to him._

Liberty: Freedom are you alright?

Bolt: What happened?

Freedom: *_Helped up by Fang and Cyclops_* Y-Yeah, he was stubborn...so i had to-*_look away; blushes a bit_*

Liberty: *_Looks at him with shock_, _but then smiles_* I understand, *_Hugs him_* We're just glad you're okay.

Freedom: And so are the men.

_The lost men appeared and the reunion with their families' commenst. Freedom smiled as he hugged Liberty back. Sirens blared as the police arrived on the scene._

* * *

Freedom: *_Little Pain_* owww.

Freefall: Sorry, I'm almost done.

_Freefall wrapped the wound on his ankle. The group have return to Wembley Stadium, dawn approaching by the time the group came back. From this whole ordeal Freedom manage to get away with the cuts on his ankle and arm, along with patches of bruises._

Freedom: Don't be...I got myself into that mess in the first place.

Freefall: *_Finishes_* There we go. Those injuries should heal up in a few weeks.

Freedom: Yeah Thanks Freefall...W-wait! That guy who kidnapped those men-

Stampede: He was arrested and sent to a huge security asylum. He won't be bothering anyone again.

Liberty: Sooo, how are you gonna tell the journalist about your little trip and the explosion?

Freedom: -_Sighs_\- I have no idea, guess I'll tell them everything that happen except for *_blushes_* THAT.

Stampede: Still makes you uncomfortable.

Freedom: Y-Yeah, not only for its high power voltage, with its other use I-I just feel exposed, the second skin...But it was the only option I had.

Liberty: You did the right thing.

_Freedom smiled. As he told the others his venture, someone was watching from afar...two women, one with two children beside her, smiling..._

Ghost of the Wife: Thank you...

_They Vanishes into the dawn._

**The End**


End file.
